


D's Get Degrees

by exoccult



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Bubble Bath, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, chanyeol and sehun just want to spoil jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: Jongdae wants an A, but Chanyeol and Sehun want the D.(In which Chanyeol & Sehun finally get to spoil Jongdae for his A+)





	D's Get Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #312**  
>  **Pairings:** Chanyeol/Chen/Sehun (healthy poly trio)  
>  **Warnings:** Use of alcohol, use of alcohol during sex, profanities, implied semi-public sex, mild praise kink, orgasm denial, defiling of the university's library (aka mutual masturbation in the bathroom), they talk about asses a lot  
>  **Author's Note:** Thank you OP for this prompt and for the inspirational fan art - that was much appreciated. For everyone else's viewing pleasure: [**inspiration!**](http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img923/8433/L8cqT3.jpg) (nsfw). This starts with feels & ends in an attempt at kinky sex. Hopefully you'll like some of it!

Jongdae’s shoulders hunch over as he sits cross-legged on one of the kitchen chairs at the table. He’s got papers scattered around him, pencils and pens rolling everywhere and books stacked so high it looks like he’s trying to build a fort. It’s been an impossibly long day and an even impossibly longer week, but he still sits there, slaving away over his notes. He doesn’t want to be there, but he has to be.

Sehun enters the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning as he scuffs his sock-clad feet across the tiled flooring. He reaches the fridge before he even notices that Jongdae is still sitting at the table, his mouth pressed in a firm line and his eyes darting across the papers before him. Sehun lets his hand drop from the fridge with a sigh and scuffs over to Jongdae who doesn’t even seem to realize that there’s another presence in the room.

“Hyung,” Sehun whispers softly and that makes Jongdae’s entire body jolt. Sehun frowns, “It’s late.”

Jongdae looks up at the clock on the kitchen wall and squints at it before taking off his glasses to rubs his temples. Sehun rests his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders - they’re so small in his grip - and he squeezes them gently.

“You should sleep,” Sehun says softly, leaning down to wrap his arms around Jongdae in an awkward angled back hug.

“Soon,” Jongdae mumbles as he stifles a yawn.

Sehun sighs again, kisses Jongdae’s temple softly before he pulls away, “Good night, hyung.” he calls as he exits the kitchen, but it only earns him a wave of a hand from a very droopy-eyed Jongdae.

Scuffing his feet along the floor, Sehun makes his way slowly back to the master bedroom at the end of the apartment. Once he’s there, he strips and slips into the bed where an inviting pair of arms is waiting for him. He smiles as he snuggles in close to Chanyeol, but there’s a sadness in his eyes that Chanyeol doesn’t miss.

“He’s still awake?” Chanyeol asks, pulling Sehun deeper into his arms.

Sehun nods into Chanyeol’s chest, “He won’t come to bed, hyung…”

Chanyeol takes a brief moment to look down at Sehun again and notices the way that Sehun’s bottom lip quivers. He gives him a small smile, kissing Sehun’s forehead before he manages to convince himself to leave the warmth of Sehun and the bed behind.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol calls as he walks down the long hallway and towards the glow of the light bulb coming from the kitchen, “Jongdae, it’s almost one in the morning, it’s time-“ he stops mid-sentence, his long strides coming to a halt as he reaches the entrance to the kitchen.

“Oh, Dae,” he mumbles under his breath as he enters and begins to pull a sleeping Jongdae out of his chair and off of the table.

Scooping Jongdae up is always too easy for Chanyeol and he carries him to the bedroom, being careful not to wake him up. Jongdae, in his sleep, curls into Chanyeol’s warmth and mumbles about artefacts and research findings that don’t make any sense at all. It’s incredibly endearing and Chanyeol has to bite his bottom lip to keep from giggling as he stares at Jongdae with a fondness in his gaze.

“He’s asleep,” Sehun whispers when Chanyeol enters the room and Chanyeol nods in a silent reply.

Chanyeol places Jongdae down gently on the bed and Sehun instantly scoots closer to the sleeping boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. In his sleep, Jongdae rolls over and into Sehun’s embrace, hands finding Sehun’s firm chest and resting there as more incomprehensible words slip past his lips. Sehun does his best not to giggle, instead choosing to place a kiss on the top of Jongdae’s head.

“He’s so cute,” Chanyeol whispers with a grin before he crawls into the bed on the other side of Jongdae so that Jongdae is squished between two giants.

Sehun nods, “The cutest,” he hums quietly, reaching over to lace his fingers with Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol squeezes Sehun’s hand and slips his other arm underneath Jongdae, “And he’s all ours.” he whispers softly as his eyelids begin to drop with sleep.

Sehun closes his eyes and nods his agreement as he yawns, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand back, “Good night,” he says quietly.

“Good night,” Chanyeol whispers back.

Jongdae sleeps peacefully between them, mumbling about scholarly articles in response to the other two voices. Sehun and Chanyeol let out breathy laughs through their noses before falling asleep in a pile on their bed.

When Jongdae awakes the next morning, his heart skips a beat and his stomach does a flip, but certainly not the pleasant kind. He startles, body tensing and arms flailing until he realizes where he is, blinking with recognition as he peers up into a set of sleepy, half-lidded eyes belonging to Sehun.

“Go back to sleep,” Sehun urges in a small voice, wrapping his arms around Jongdae before the latter can move to get out of the bed.

“I have too much to do,” Jongdae replies, despite yawning he determinedly tries to pull out of Sehun’s grip.

A groan emits from behind him and suddenly a pair of lips are pressing against his shoulder, leaving a warm, wet morning kiss there. Chanyeol’s arms snake around his waist too, to join Sehun’s in a secure lock.

“Sleep, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, deep and raspy into Jongdae’s ear.

Jongdae shudders from the warmth and the touching. His mind wanders and his eyelids begin to fall once more at the thought of a warm bed and two inviting bodies to cuddle with, but he knows he can’t stay.

It’s not that Jongdae doesn’t want to stay. If he could, he would sleep in bed with those two all content and cuddled forever. His heart hurts by the time he reaches the door to their bedroom, and he he stops to look over his shoulder. Chanyeol and Sehun are looking right back at him, the empty space where Jongdae’s body had been resting moments ago still remains open between the two.

He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, giving them a kittenish smile before leaving the room. Sehun and Chanyeol sigh at the same time, looking back at each other with sad smiles before the reach out and cuddle into one another. Chanyeol’s fingertips dance across Sehun’s waist and Sehun noses along Chanyeol’s jaw line.

“I’m so worried about him,” Sehun whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, lips pressed to the shell as he mouths along it.

Chanyeol’s body shivers and he pulls Sehun closer against him, “It’s okay, Sehun,” he says quietly, “Jongdae is okay.”

Sehun nods and shoves his face right back into Chanyeol’s neck, promptly falling asleep there with his arms wrapped tightly around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol falls asleep moments later, still staring at the door and hoping maybe Jongdae would change his mind…

He doesn’t.

***

It’s been a very long week for Jongdae, he realizes this as he walks through the apartment door and he can’t remember the last time he actually had a shower as opposed to dunking his head under the tap of the running water of their bathtub. He considers taking an actual shower until an alarm rings on his phone to remind him that there’s only ten days left until his thesis is due.

He sighs and pulls the phone out of his pocket to silence it when the hairs on the back of his neck start to prick. Jongdae instinctively turns to look at the back of the couch where he can see two tufts of hair sticking up from the other side and two pairs of eyes watching him. He breaks out into a grin and wants to laugh, but he’s so tired that he can’t.

“Dae,” Chanyeol calls, sitting up straight so Jongdae can see him, “Want to come play with us?” he asks, waving a game-controller around.

Jongdae’s fingers twitch as if on reflex at the idea of playing (and winning) a game against his two favourite people in all the world, but he’s reminded of the incomplete paper in a document on his laptop. His smile falls and he shakes his head with a sigh.

“I can’t,” he says, then Sehun sits up straight too, frowning.

“You need to take a break,” he says, “Just one round?” he asks, with his hands pressed together in a pleading prayer.

As tempted as he is, Jongdae is far too aware of just how quickly ‘one round’ becomes playing video games all night long. Jongdae tries not to pout, because he knows that those two will notice his disappointment. He doesn’t want them to worry any more about him than they already do. So he looks away and takes a long sip of his coffee.

He looks back at them with a sly smile, “We already know how that one round would end anyway,” he says with a wink, “I always win.”

Chanyeol and Sehun share grins - Chanyeol’s is wide and lopsided while Sehun’s is more teeth and open-mouthed. Jongdae’s chest fills with warmth at the sight and he has to force himself to turn away and scurry down the hall before either of them can beg for him to join them, because he knows he’ll crack. He always does, always for them.

Sehun’s frown returns when he realizes that Jongdae has disappeared from sight and slumps against Chanyeol’s frame, sending them both toppling back on the couch so that Chanyeol is flattened beneath Sehun. Chanyeol mutters something under his breath, but it’s muffled into the back of Sehun’s neck.

“What was that?” Sehun asks.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and gently pushes Sehun off of him enough so he can actually breathe, “I said, you’re heavy.”

Sehun’s eyebrow quirks when he looks back at Chanyeol, “Rude.”

Chanyeol scrunches up his nose and laughs, loudly, “You’re so cute when you’re angry, Sehunnie,” he chuckles and pulls Sehun against him for some cuddles.

“Watch it,” Sehun mumbles, “I might be too heavy.”

Chanyeol laughs again and restarts their game, “Come on, I was teasing.”

Sehun hides his smile into Chanyeol’s neck, but Chanyeol can feel that way that Sehun’s lips stretch against his skin, “Shut up.”

Laughter and giggles ensue as soon as they start playing their game again. Sehun is really bad at it and it only makes Chanyeol laugh louder when Sehun tries to distract him with kisses and tickles. The sounds of their playfulness carry through the apartment and Jongdae listens to them both wistfully and irritatedly. He needs silence.

With a sigh, he slams his laptop closed so hard he wonders if he cracked the screen. He picks up the computer and shoves it into his bag, grabbing books and papers and notebooks as he searches through the room for things. Profanities fall from his mouth the more frustrated he gets, because this paper is not going the way has expected it to go. And if he hears one more loud noise he's going to snap. He can't stay here, he won't get any work done like this.

He stops briefly and realizes that it’s quiet… Too quiet. The giggles have disappeared and so have the muffled sounds of video games. Jongdae opens the door to the spare room to peer down the hall and finds that Sehun and Chanyeol are standing at the end of it, tiptoeing towards the front door. They freeze in a funny pose, looking a lot like cartoon characters trying to sneak around.

Chanyeol clears his throat first, “We’re sorry, Jongdae. We know we’re a bit loud…” he mumbles and Jongdae’s eyes widen when it clicks.

If Jongdae could hear Chanyeol and Sehun, then they could hear him too. His face suddenly becomes very hot and his eyes start to prick. They could hear him cursing and slamming books around… His shoulders drop and he looks away from them.

“We’re going to go out to grab a bite to eat,” Sehun says, shyly toeing at the ground, “Do you want anything?”

Jongdae shakes his head, looks down at the ground and tries not to cry. His teeth sink into his bottom lip, but it’s too late to keep from crying now as tears slip down his cheeks. He turns around completely and slips back into the room without a sound. The click of the door closing behind him is loud in their shared apartment.

Sehun looks at Chanyeol with furrowed eyebrows and sad eyes, “Hyung-“

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol reassures Sehun, gently guiding him to the door of their apartment with a hand on the small of his back, “Jongdae is just stressed out.”

“I know,” Sehun whispers, letting Chanyeol lead him, “I just wish he wasn’t… So stressed.”

Chanyeol smiles warily and kisses Sehun’s forehead, “Ten more days and it’ll all be over.”

Sehun sighs, “Ten more days,” he repeats.

Chanyeol grins, pulling Sehun to his chest and squishes him, “Then we’ll help him really de-stress.”

Sehun laughs and squeezes Chanyeol back, “We’ll spoil him rotten.”

“He deserves it.”

“He really does.”

***

“I miss Jongdae,” Sehun sighs, leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol looks down at Sehun and laughs, “He’s not gone anywhere.”

“Feels like he is,” Sehun mumbles in response, leaning into Chanyeol further until Chanyeol rolls his eyes and puts down his homework in favour of letting Sehun cuddle into him.

After a second of silence, careful fingers thread through Sehun’s hair and Chanyeol tilts Sehun’s face up for a kiss. Sehun sighs softly, kissing Chanyeol back and winding his arms tighter around Chanyeol’s torso. They kiss slowly and it’s so nice to kiss each other, but something feels like it’s missing.

“I miss him too,” Chanyeol admits when their lips have parted long enough for him to speak, “I miss having him here with us.”

Sehun settles into Chanyeol’s lap, spreading his thighs on either side of Chanyeol’s legs as he faces him, “We haven’t kissed in a long time,” Sehun frowns, “All three of us, I mean.”

Chanyeol chuckles and cups Sehun’s face, the pad of his thumb brushing over his cheek affectionately. Sehun promptly turns a shade of pink before Chanyeol pulls him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Sehun giggles into the kisses when Chanyeol’s fingertips begin tracing patterns into the skin along his waist where Sehun’s shirt has ridden up a bit. He breaks away, trying not to laugh and failing at giving Chanyeol a pout when they both hear a creak from down the hall. Sehun’s eyes suddenly snap to look behind Chanyeol’s head.

“Dae,” Sehun breathes.

The sound of Jongdae’s nickname from Sehun’s lips causes Chanyeol to twist at an awkward angle so he can see Jongdae standing there with books in his arms and a smile plastered on his face.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” Jongdae chuckles, picking up his book bag off of the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Were we being too loud again?” Chanyeol asks, eyes unable to meet Jongdae’s, but then Jongdae shakes his head.

“I found another source to use for my paper, but there’s only a copy at the campus library.” Jongdae explains as he slips into a set of shoes that he realizes belatedly are not his own, but rather they’re Sehun’s - far too big on his feet.

Sehun doesn’t even comment when he notices, his face growing too hot at the mere mention of the campus library. Chanyeol and Jongdae both notice how quiet he’s gotten and they do their best not to laugh about it.

“If you guys aren’t too _busy_ ,” Jongdae puts an emphasis on the word, gesturing to the state Sehun and Chanyeol are in, “Then why don’t you come with me,” he looks at Sehun pointedly, “Maybe you can help me reach something from a tall shelf.” he says with a wink and that’s when Chanyeol howls with laughter.

Sehun’s face grows too hot too fast, red with embarrassment, “It’s not funny,” he groans, hiding his face behind his hands, “I didn’t mean anything by it-“

“Relax,” Chanyeol giggles, poking Sehun’s tummy, “He’s teasing, you know that.”

Jongdae chuckles and comes up to Sehun, tilting his face up with his fingers, “If you hadn’t groped my ass, how else would we have met?”

“Oh my God,” Sehun whines, “I hate you both.”

“No, you don’t,” Chanyeol snickers, “Let’s go then. I’ll buy coffee on the way.”

“I want tea.” Sehun protests.

“Of course,” Jongdae and Chanyeol say in unison, causing the three to laugh.

***

The library is Jongdae’s favourite place on campus. He used it his entire first year at university, making himself comfy in the archive collection on the lowest level of the library. It’s his fifth year now and it’s still his favourite place to go. The atmosphere is great, the silence is quite literally golden, the coffee's not bad, the staff are very friendly and, well, it’s where he met Chanyeol and Sehun.

As soon as he enters the building, once the scent of old books and coffee hits him, he feels at home. Memories of the last five years of his degree come rushing back to him as he walks towards the circulation desk, Sehun and Chanyeol silently slipping away to go buy coffee at the cafe. He watches them while they walk away together giggling and chatting a little too loudly for the library and feels his heart swell.

Most of Jongdae’s favourite moments in life have taken place in this library. Of those moments, Jongdae’s ultimate favourites are the ones where he met Chanyeol and Sehun for the first time.

***

_ Jongdae spent the majority of his first year of university in and out of the library. It had come to a point where the librarians would greet him every morning and the custodians would ask about his courses and how things were going. All was well and silent in the library, it became Jongdae’s sanctuary. _

_ That was until his sanctuary was infiltrated by a tall, loud and gawky student in his first year. _

_ Jongdae was hoping to spend another peaceful afternoon in the library’s archives, preparing his research for an upcoming paper when the tall student loudly entered the room. He looked rather sheepish when he noticed that there was another student in the room with him and he bowed his head low in an apology. The kid then proceeded to move about the room, tripping over his own two feet and mumbling to himself about the periodical he was searching for. _

_ Jongdae’s concentration had long since snapped, and so had the tip of his pencil against the page he was writing on. _

_ “Excuse me,” Jongdae huffed, rising from his chair, “Do you mind being a bit more quiet?” he asked as he turned to look at the student - coming to face his broad chest. _

_ “Sorry,” the student chuckled, his voice incredibly deeper than Jongdae had been expecting. _

_ Jongdae sighed, trailing his gaze from the student’s chest to his eyes and was instantly irked. Not only was this student disturbing his peace and quiet, but he was also really good looking. Of fucking course. _

_ “It’s fine,” Jongdae muttered through his gritted teeth, plopping back down in his seat and turning to look at the books he had scattered on one of the study tables. _

_ “Oh,” the tall student loomed over Jongdae, looking down at the book in Jongdae’s hands, “I’ve been looking for that.” _

_ Jongdae startled and looked up at the tall student again, “Are you in Introduction to Greek Gods?” _

_ The tall student nodded, “Can I join you? I haven’t done much on the paper and I could really use that book… I, uh, won’t bother you. I promise.” _

_ With a sigh, Jongdae gestured to the chair next to him. The tall student scraped the chair against the floor as he pulled it out, then plopped down next to him. Jongdae tried not to show just how irked he was becoming by the other student’s presence, but the moment the tall student started tapping his pencils against the desk, he slammed the book closed. _

_ “Must you tap so much?” Jongdae muttered indignantly and the tall student’s eyes widened in surprise. _

_ His shock slowly faded into a half smirk and he let out a low whistle, “You’re hot when you’re angry.” he commented. _

_ Jongdae opened and closed his mouth, slightly taken aback, but also rather pleased to hear those words, “Am I?” he prompted, causing the tall student’s smirk spread out into a lewd grin. _

_ That was exactly how Jongdae found himself in one of the stalls of the bathroom across the hall from the archives. The tall student’s lips were like fire against his own, his large hand wrapped around them both as he jerked them off. Jongdae had never felt more reckless in his life and he was thrilled by all of the dirty words the tall student whispered into his ear. He forgot everything in that moment as he moaned softly into his sleeve. _

_ Jongdae would have been embarrassed by how fast he came if the tall student hadn’t come right after him. _

_ “Chanyeol,” the student said with a breathless smile against Jongdae’s neck. _

_ “What?” Jongdae gasped out. _

_ “My name is Chanyeol,” the tall student said, pulling away to grin at Jongdae, “What’s yours?” _

_ Jongdae hesitated but eventually relented, “Jongdae,” he said before turning away to smile, “My name is Jongdae.” _

_ “Jongdae,” Chanyeol repeated before smiling obnoxiously wide, “I hope we can do this again. Maybe under some different circumstances?” he paused for a moment before reaching down to squeeze Jongdae’s waist, “Do you like coffee?” _

_ Jongdae returned his gaze back to Chanyeol and, despite how hard he tried not to, he smiled at the endearing look in Chanyeol’s eyes as if they hadn’t just jerked off together, “I love coffee.” _

***

_ It was only two years later when Jongdae and Chanyeol met Sehun and they both fell in love. Jongdae, quite literally, and Chanyeol rather gradually. Over time, Sehun became so cherished to the both of them and Sehun felt the same way about his two hyungs, so it just made sense for him to fit into their relationship. Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun have been completely inseparable since. Despite having met Sehun on some awkward terms... _

_ Jongdae was just spending an average day at the campus, always looking for books for his research. Chanyeol had come up behind him, squeezing his waist and earning a yelp. It made Chanyeol snicker and it made Jongdae blush bright red when some students walked by to give them a weird look. _

_ “You scared me,” Jongdae hissed, “How was class?” _

_ “I fell asleep,” Chanyeol sighed, “Haven’t had my morning caffeine dose yet.” _

_ “Me neither,” Jongdae admitted with a shrug, turning to reach out and wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. _

_ Chanyeol grinned at the action, kissing Jongdae’s forehead, “I’ll get us some coffee?” _

_ Jongdae smiled back, reaching up on tiptoes to place a kiss against Chanyeol’s lips, “Sounds good. I’ll just be around here.” _

_ “I’ll be back,” Chanyeol promised as he walked away, heading towards the library cafe on the bottom floor. _

_ Jongdae hummed softly to himself as he walked down the aisles of books, reading the scribbled location number from a piece of paper he received from the clerk at the circulation desk. As he walked through the aisles, he read over each number clearly written on the spine of the books, searching for exactly the right one. Counting in his head, he realized he was getting closer and closer until- _

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jongdae muttered under his breath, looking far up the shelves and finding that he couldn’t even read the numbers at the top, but fully aware that the one he needed was up there. _

_ “Figures,” Jongdae mumbled to himself, heading back down the aisle before this one to grab the library provided stool he had spotted during his search for this book. _

_ Jongdae grumbled as he set the stool down, “Of course, right when I need Chanyeol’s help,” he groaned, pushing the stool up against the shelves before climbing up. _

_ Now, Jongdae could have easily asked one of the librarians to fetch the book for him, but Jongdae was independent. Independant meaning stubborn - he was very, very stubborn. So, naturally, he climbed up the stool on his own, reaching up so that his fingertips just barely brushed the spine of the book. Frustrated, he attempted to reach by stepping up on his tiptoes, his fingers gripping the edge of the book. _

_ The only problem with this was that Jongdae was as clumsy as he was stubborn. When he grinned triumphantly, he realized his victory was celebrated far too early. The stool wobbled and he slipped at the edge, losing his hold on the book. Bracing himself for the fall, Jongdae certainly didn’t expect a strong hand to grab his ass on his way down, pulling him to an upright position on his feet. _

_ Jongdae found himself in the arms of a stranger - a tall, thin, pretty stranger - who looked down at him with a blank expression. He blinked stupidly, finding that the book he thought he was still holding was in the stranger’s hand and that the stranger’s other hand was… Still on his ass. _

_ “Already found someone to replace me with?” a deep voice asked, causing both Jongdae and the stranger to look down at the end of the aisle where Chanyeol stood with two cups of coffee, looking far too amused. _

_ The stranger looked back and forth between Jongdae and Chanyeol, his expression still null, but his face a bright shade of pink. _

_ “Your hand.” Jongdae squeaked with embarrassment. _

_ The stranger looked down at Jongdae and gasped, letting go of Jongdae’s butt, “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, looking for an escape, but with Jongdae on one side and Chanyeol approaching from the other, he was trapped. _

_ Chanyeol grinned as he walked down the aisle, “He’s cute. Where’d you find him?” _

_ Jongdae snorted, reaching out for his coffee cup and grinning up at the stranger, “He found me.” _

_ “You must be in your first year,” Chanyeol hummed, making eyes at the stranger, “What’s your name?” _

_ The stranger shifted awkwardly under the stares of Chanyeol and Jongdae, but eventually he introduced himself, “I’m Oh Sehun.” _

_ Jongdae giggled when the boy looked down at his shoes in embarrassment, “You’re right, Chanyeol, he is cute. What a catch.” _

_ Sehun looked up startled, his face now a dark shade of red, “W-What?” _

_ Chanyeol laughed quietly and stretched out his hand to offer the other coffee he had bought for himself to Sehun, “Do you want to join us?” _

_ “You’ve already grabbed my ass, so you may as well.” Jongdae grinned, “We won’t bite, promise.” _

_ “I-” Sehun took a deep breath and smiled shyly, “Okay.” he said, accepting the coffee cup from an eager Chanyeol. _

_ Sehun would later learn both of their names. And he would remember those names too, as he moaned them back at the dorms while Chanyeol and Jongdae fucked him. _

***

The memories make Jongdae’s heart skip a beat, especially when he finds the two walking towards him with grins spread across their faces. Chanyeol waves obnoxiously, holding Jongdae’s coffee cup over his head as he does. Sehun bites his bottom lip in an attempt to mute his laughter, but it’s not exactly working. Jongdae can’t stop himself from smiling back.

Usually, Jongdae doesn’t mind going to the library alone, but Chanyeol and Sehun prove to be useful when he needs a book from a shelf he can’t reach. Also, he just loves coming here with them anyway. Regardless, he still asks Sehun to grab one of the texts he needs and while Sehun is reaching up, Jongdae and Chanyeol simultaneously grab his butt, making him squeak and drop the book to the floor. Chanyeol and Jongdae silently giggle, amused that they had both thought of the same thing.

Sehun is much less amused as he bends over to pick up the book he dropped. Chanyeol lets out a low whistle and Sehun hides his flushed face behind the book.

“Come here often?” Chanyeol jokes and Sehun hits him lightly with the book.

“Stop abusing that textbook, I need it,” Jongdae whispers, slipping it from Sehun’s hands, “You two are so gross with your flirting.”

Sehun snorts, “Well it worked on you, didn’t it?”

Chanyeol looks surprised and amused all at once, “Jongdae, I think you’re rubbing off on our innocent Sehunnie.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “That’s not all I’ve rubbed off of Sehun.”

Sehun chokes, scandalized by the statement, “Hyung,” he whines quietly, “That’s inappropriate, we’re in the library.”

“Please,” Chanyeol chuckles deeply, reaching out to wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist, “We’ve done far worse in here.”

“This is a sanctuary,” Jongdae whisper-yells, “Don’t defile this temple.”

“Oh yes, mighty Temple of Knowledge,” Chanyeol grins and Sehun giggles at the stupid voice Chanyeol uses.

“Our liturgies are moans in the bathroom stalls,” Sehun says amused, reaching out to hold Jongdae’s hand.

“Stop, stop,” Jongdae laughs behind the book, “You two are very distracting,” he sighs, “Come on, let me check this book out before they kick us out of here for lewd behaviour.”

Between the elevator ride down to the main floor of the library and walking out to the parking lot, Jongdae begins to slow his walking pace. Sehun and Chanyeol are ahead of him chattering loudly and laughing at something stupid Chanyeol said. Melancholy washes over Jongdae like a tidal wave and he just stops.

Sehun is the first to notice, looking over his shoulder to see what Jongdae is doing when he finds that Jongdae is standing further behind them, stopped in the middle of the lot with his face downcast. He grabs Chanyeol’s sweater, tugging on it to gain his attention so that he has to turn around. Chanyeol startles to see that Jongdae is still far behind them, unmoving.

The two share a knowing glance - Jongdae is trying not to cry.

Sehun and Chanyeol walk back to Jongdae quickly, grabbing him and pulling him into a group hug. Jongdae laughs, despite himself, but it comes out as a half sob as he squishes his face against Sehun’s chest to hide his tears while Chanyeol strokes his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae whispers, surprising both Chanyeol and Sehun.

“What for?” Sehun inquires, squeezing his arms around Jongdae’s middle.

Chanyeol copies the action, squeezing Jongdae from behind, “What’s wrong?”

Jongdae sighs against Sehun’s chest and closes his eyes, “I know I haven’t been myself lately. I’ve been irritable and cold towards you both. And neither of you deserve that,” he sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Sehun’s eyes go wide and glossy almost instantly at the confession, “We understand,” he whispers, “We know you’re working hard right now, hyung. Don’t apologize.”

“I don’t deserve you both.”

Chanyeol grabs Jongdae’s shoulders suddenly and spins him around so that he’s facing him, “Look at me, Jongdae.”

Jongdae does, tears streaking down his red cheeks. It’s Sehun’s turn to back-hug him.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol says before he takes a deep breath, “I love you. Sehun loves you. We both love you. Don’t ever say that you don’t deserve us, because we are here to take care of you. Don’t- Just, don’t say it ever again, Dae.”

Jongdae nods and sniffles, “Okay,” he whispers.

“Let’s go home,” Sehun whispers, kissing the top of Jongdae’s head, “You’ve got a paper to work on and Chanyeol and I are going to cook supper tonight.”

Jongdae laughs as he rubs his eyes and looks back at Sehun, “Take-out isn’t cooking.”

Sehun’s face flushes and he looks at Chanyeol, “We’re really going to cook tonight!” he exclaims.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Remember last time we tried to cook? Let’s just order a pizza.”

Jongdae grins, “Pizza sounds good.”

Sehun grumbles, but nods in agreement, “Okay, but next time.” he insists, “Next time we’ll cook.”

Chanyeol drives them home. Sehun sits in the passenger seat, drumming his fingertips against the armrest along to a song on the radio. Other than the soft beat of the song in the background, the car is dead silent. Jongdae sits in the backseat with the book in his hands, reading passages and making notes in pencil on some of the pages.

Sehun and Chanyeol do their best to keep quiet, glancing back at Jongdae every once in awhile to check up on him. At some point during the drive home, Jongdae falls asleep. Chanyeol doesn’t mind carrying him into the house as Sehun runs ahead to unlock the door.

Jongdae seems to mind as he wakes up while Chanyeol carries him towards the bedroom. He’s confused for maybe half a second when he realizes he’s in Chanyeol’s arms, curled up with the textbook in his hands.

“Put me down...” Jongdae mumbles.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol whispers, “You’re tired, you should rest-”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae says sternly, “Please.”

“Hyung,” Sehun whines, “You need to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep once this paper is finished,” Jongdae promises, pouting slightly when Chanyeol won’t put him down, “I promise, this will all be over soon and I’ll come back to you both. Just… I need to finish this. It’s important to me-”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol calls softly, “We understand, we’re just worried about you.”

Jongdae rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and looks back and forth between his two boyfriends. His heart clenches in his chest to see the sadness and worry in their eyes, but this paper is essential to his program. He needs to finish it even though he wants nothing more than to curl up in bed with both of them and ease their concerns. He loves them both and he doesn’t mean to push them away like this, but sometimes he has to.

“Down.” Jongdae commands quietly and Chanyeol relents, setting Jongdae down on his feet, “Just a few more days.” he promises before scurrying off to the spare room.

Chanyeol and Sehun share sad glances. They order pizza with all of Jongdae’s favourite toppings and bring him a couple slices to eat while he works. Then they curl up on the couch while going through Sehun’s flashcards (getting pizza grease all over them) for his upcoming exam. There’s just a few more days until the end of the semester - they’ll make it.

***

Jongdae finishes his paper the day before it’s due and submits it exactly on time. Chanyeol and Sehun have never been so proud and smother Jongdae in kisses. They let Jongdae sleep for three days.

***

“Your last exam is today, isn’t it?” Jongdae asks, coming down the hall in PJ bottoms and Sehun’s…. No, Chanyeol’s? Someone’s shirt.

Sehun looks over at Jongdae who has got messy bed hair and pikachu slippers on his feet. Sehun can’t stop the grin that blossoms on his face.

“It is,” he says, slipping his other shoe on, “I’m just heading to the library now to study with a few classmates before it starts. They’re waiting for me outside.”

Chanyeol chuckles as he comes out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but Sehun’s boxers, “Pro tip, don’t grab anyone’s ass while you’re there.”

Sehun purses his lips together, “If I didn’t love you, I’d hate you.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae laugh, both grabbing Sehun and kissing his cheeks.

“Have a good day at school, sweetie.” Jongdae grins and Sehun flusters, pushing them both away.

“They grow up so fast!” Chanyeol fake sobs and Sehun smiles even though he’s trying to look annoyed.

“I’ll see you both later!” he calls as he walks out the front door.

Jongdae leans against Chanyeol and watches as Sehun leaves their home and then he looks up at the giant grinning down at him. He smiles back until he realizes something, making his eyebrows furrow.

“Isn’t your final performance today?” Jongdae asks, poking Chanyeol’s tummy.

Chanyeol thinks for a second and then- “Oh shit!” he mutters, running down the hall, “I need to get dressed, I’m going to be so late!”

Jongdae giggles, “Hurry up and I’ll drive you there!”

***

Class marks come out the next day online. Sehun passes all of his courses well enough and claims that C’s do, in fact, get degrees - even though he’s only got one C and it’s in Spanish. The rest of his marks are high B’s and A’s.

“I swear that prof hated me,” Sehun whines about his low mark, “He was a jerk.”

“At least it’s only a core requirement course,” Jongdae reassures, “I got plenty of D’s and C’s back in my early days too.”

Chanyeol’s performance mark is released at the same time and he’s proud to say he’s come in at the top of his class for his classical guitar piece. The comment section makes him giddy for all the wrong reasons though.

“The prof wrote that I have excellent fingering.” Chanyeol snickers, his face turning pink from his neck to the tips of his ears.

Jongdae laughs loudly, “Damn right you do.”

Sehun chokes on his laughter, wheezing, “Oh God, is that how you got such a good grade in that class?”

“Shut up!” Chanyeol pouts, tossing one of the couch cushions at Sehun.

“I mean, I’d give you an A too, hyung.” Sehun grins with a wink and Chanyeol’s face turns bright red.

The mark for Jongdae’s master’s paper is due to come out the next day in a written letter. Sleep is scarce.

***

Jongdae wakes up early and slips out of the bed to go grab a shower before he leaves. He’s got to be at the history department office so he can pick up his official letter and he wants to go on his own, despite Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s protests from last night. When he comes out of the ensuite, Chanyeol is sitting up in the bed watching Jongdae towel dry his hair. Sehun is still curled up, fast asleep while holding Chanyeol’s waist.

“Dae...” Chanyeol whispers.

Jongdae gives him a sheepish smile, putting a finger against his lips to signal silence. Sehun stirs slightly in his sleep and mumbles something incoherent. Jongdae smiles and sends a wink to Chanyeol before slipping out of the room, leaving his two boyfriends on the bed. Chanyeol scrunches up his nose and sighs before threading his fingers through Sehun’s hair. If Jongdae wants to go alone, then Chanyeol won’t stop him. They’ll be spending plenty of time together later that night anyway.

An hour after Jongdae has left, Sehun wakes up and finds himself on Chanyeol’s lap, drooling on the blanket. He whimpers when he stretches and he grimaces at the sound of his back snapping with a crack. It takes him a few seconds to really wake up and realize that Jongdae is not in bed with them.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol greets.

“Hyung-” Sehun starts, but his voice is scratchy and his throat is dry from sleep.

“He left already.” Chanyeol sighs, to answer the unvoiced question, as he reaches across to their nightstand to fetch a bottle of water for Sehun.

Sehun gladly accepts it, taking a long sip, “Oh.” is all he says.

“Cheer up,” Chanyeol hums, nudging Sehun with his shoulder, “He’ll be back soon. He said they’re just opening the office now to hand out letters.”

Sehun nods along to Chanyeol’s words and then falls back against the bed, “I’m sure he did well.”

Chanyeol smiles as he slips out of the bed and pulls on a shirt that could be his maybe, “Even if he did terribly, we’re pampering him today.”

“Really?” Sehun is far too excited when he looks up at Chanyeol from the bed, “I love taking care of Jongdae.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol admits with pink cheeks, “Come on, Sehunnie. We’ve got work to do!”

Sehun jumps out of the bed, “Yes, Sir!”

***

When Jongdae arrives home, he’s got his letter clutched in his hands, and he’s shaking with excitement. He doesn’t know how to breathe, how to contain himself, and he’s so happy he’s got tears burning in his eyes. This is all he’s ever wanted and now he can relax again, because he… He passed!

“Chanyeol! Sehun!” Jongdae calls out with a quivering voice, “Guys! I’m home!”

There’s no reply, not one. In fact, the apartment is unusually quiet considering the fact that Chanyeol is always loud and Sehun is always loud when he’s with Chanyeol. Jongdae’s excitement starts to dwindle down a bit when no one comes running to greet him at the door. How’s he supposed to be excited when the only two people he wants to celebrate with aren’t even here?

Jongdae huffs and pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. He’s got a missed call from Sehun and a couple text messages from Chanyeol. The text messages are mostly emojis of kissy faces and hearts, that make Jongdae snort as he scans through them. Just as he reaches the bottom of the messages, he sees a bubble pop up with another message from Chanyeol that reads: ‘bubble bath??’

A grin spreads across Jongdae’s face as he bursts through the bathroom door, holding the letter in his hands, open for anyone who might be in the bathroom to see. Instead of startling Chanyeol and Sehun, Jongdae finds himself to be completely surprised when there’s no one inside. He grows even more surprised when he sees the state that the bathroom is actually in and for a moment, he thinks he might be in the wrong apartment.

The tub is filled to almost the rim with bubbles and there’s scented candles sitting on the countertop of the sink that makes Jongdae think of sweet vanilla and brown sugar. A large glass of red wine rests precariously at the edge of the tub and down at the foot of it, Jongdae spies a bottle of his favourite wine already uncorked. And there’s a box of chocolates! A _full_ box of chocolates, meaning that neither Sehun or Chanyeol has tried to sneak a piece.

Jongdae looks back down at his phone after it makes a small beeping sound. It’s a message from Sehun: ‘enjoy your relaxing bath hyung~’ Jongdae’s heart positively melts, but he’ll never admit that out loud so he just laughs instead, stripping himself of his clothes so he can sink into the tub. The letter is left mildly forgotten at the other end of the bathroom where it can’t get wet.

As Jongdae is enveloped by warmth and bubbles, he lets out a loud sigh of relief. He realizes as he begins to stir the water that there’s a third scent coming from the tub - something that smells like cinnamon spice from what was probably a bath bomb and most likely Sehun’s idea. Jongdae sinks down a little further, picks up the wine glass and takes a long sip. This is perfect.

He only spends about three minutes in the tub alone when his thoughts drift to Sehun and Chanyeol. As much as he _loves_ this idea, he really misses them and just wants to have them around. He wants to be here, but he wants his boyfriends to be there too. Jongdae reaches over the side of the tub for his phone and quickly shoots off a message to Chanyeol: ‘come join me, both of you.’

The door to the bathroom opens almost immediately, which doesn’t surprise Jongdae in the slightest. He turns his head over to look at Chanyeol and Sehun standing in the doorway with sheepish grins on their faces. They’re both wearing white robes, their hair is a bit wet, and Jongdae can only imagine that they must have decided to test out the water for him beforehand. Jongdae chuckles and beckons them over, setting the glass of wine down on the edge of the tub again.

“Surprise.” Chanyeol whispers while approaching the tub, a huge grin spread across his face.

Sehun walks by Chanyeol and picks up the wine glass so it won’t fall over as they attempt to crawl into the tub. Jongdae has drank almost all of it anyway, but Sehun decides to drink the rest for him in order to set the glass away.

“I am very surprised.” Jongdae admits, reaching out to undo the belt around Chanyeol’s robe, “I thought I was in the wrong place.” he laughs.

Chanyeol blushes and lets his robe fall to the floor, exposing everything, “You like it?” he asks.

Jongdae chews his lip, eyes falling down to stare, “I love it.” he replies, implication laced in his voice.

Sehun giggles and undoes his own robe, letting it drop before he encourages Jongdae to sit up so he can get in. He slips into the tub easily, sitting directly across from Jongdae with his knees bent up and out of the bubbles in order to make enough room for Chanyeol. Jongdae moves forward and ends up between Sehun’s legs while Chanyeol squeezes into the tub from behind. 

Chanyeol bends his knees the same way that Sehun has his bent so that there’s enough space for Jongdae between them. He pulls Jongdae back against him, kisses his head and squeezes his arms around him. Once they’re all settled, the bathtub is overflowing, water soaking the floor, but that doesn’t bother them much right now.

“How was it, hyung?” Sehun asks sheepishly since they’re all anxious to hear.

“I aced it.” Jongdae hums while sinking further into the tub, too relaxed to be as excited and enthusiastic as he was earlier.

Sehun and Chanyeol exchange wide-eyed looks of surprise and happiness to hear the news. They can’t stop their smiles or their laughs as they both lean in to kiss Jongdae at the same time wherever they can reach him. Jongdae lets out a soft giggle as Chanyeol’s lips meet his ear and Sehun’s lips barely brush against his forehead.

“We’re so proud of you.” Chanyeol whispers in Jongdae’s ear, making him shiver.

“So proud.” Sehun echoes, leaning back against his side of the tub while his hand finds Jongdae’s leg under the water, letting his fingers trail over his skin.

Jongdae shudders at the featherlight touches his boyfriends are leaving on his skin and a thrum of anticipation courses through his body. Chanyeol leaves kisses along Jongdae’s jaw and travel slowly down his neck to his shoulder while Sehun takes Jongdae’s leg out of the water so he can kiss his ankle, the top of his foot, the tips of his toes. They haven’t touched in so long, all three of them. Not like this.

This is Jongdae’s bliss.

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun asks shyly, like he’s never kissed Jongdae before, like he’s not sitting naked in a tub with Jongdae and Chanyeol.

Jongdae nods, leans forward and taps his own lips, puckering them cutely, “Please.”

Sehun laughs and leans forward, pulling Jongdae into his chest so he can pry Jongdae’s lips open with his tongue. Sehun licks into his mouth, moans softly at the taste, as his hands find the round globes of Jongdae’s ass so he can squeeze them. Jongdae moans, wraps his arms around Sehun and melts in his embrace.

“Me too,” Chanyeol sighs, stretching out to press kisses across Jongdae’s back, “I want kisses too.” he mouths along Jongdae’s spine.

Jongdae’s body shivers on instinct when Chanyeol’s lips reach his lower back. He thinks of Chanyeol’s tongue gliding over his ass and he closes his eyes, groans at the thought. His cock starts to harden and Sehun chuckles as he feels it press against his abdomen.

“You’re so eager, hyung.” Sehun hums, moving his lips to suck on Jongdae’s neck as his fingers wrap around Jongdae’s cock.

Sehun thumbs at the slit and feels his own cock come to life next to Jongdae’s.

“Yes.” Jongdae groans, thrusting into Sehun’s hand, “Yes, Sehunnie.”

Chanyeol grins at Sehun and then reaches down to gently pull Jongdae’s ass cheeks apart. Jongdae gasps at the sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers invading him, rubbing against his hole in delicate little touches teasing his rim. Sehun giggles at the way Jongdae pants against him, at the way Jongdae squeezes his arms tighter around his body.

“Yeol,” Jongdae moans, thrusting harder, faster, into Sehun’s fist, “Hunnie!” he whines.

“Come on, hyung,” Sehun whispers in his ear, voice dripping with lust, “Come for me. Come for Yeol-hyung.”

“Y-Yes, yes-” Jongdae chokes as he feels himself quickly approaching his orgasm, “Y- es!” he cries loudly, eyes shutting tight, because he just needs a little more-

“W-What-” Jongdae gasps, eyes snapping open when suddenly Sehun’s hand is no longer wrapped tight around him and Chanyeol’s large hands have stopped the movement of his hips, “Why?” he whines indignantly, trying to buck forward, but he can’t.

Chanyeol chuckles, deep and throaty in Jongdae’s ear, “We’re going to take you to bed.” he whispers, pressing his erection into Jongdae’s crack.

“We’re going to love you all day and all night.” Sehun murmurs, “Gonna love you so much, hyung.” he says and it’s definitely a promise that Jongdae wants fulfilled.

Jongdae sighs, “Yes, please.”

Chanyeol is the first to scramble out of the tub, pulling Jongdae up in his arms to carry to the bedroom. Sehun follows in pursuit, his heart warming at the sight of Jongdae kissing Chanyeol. He grabs the bottle of wine and follows them down the hall, watching as Chanyeol is distracted with Jongdae’s kisses and almost walks into the doorframe.

Jongdae laughs into their kissing and Sehun snorts behind them as Chanyeol maneuvers his way into the room. Chanyeol’s face is flushed from embarrassment by the time he tosses Jongdae onto their bed, but he no less aroused. Sehun giggles and comes up behind Chanyeol, kissing the back of his neck while staring at Jongdae.

“Come on.” Jongdae whines, “Please.”

Sehun is the first to crawl into bed after Jongdae, running his hands all over Jongdae’s body as he takes him into his arms and kisses him. Chanyeol grins and slips into the bed next to them, leaning in close so he can join in the soft kisses being shared. Sehun smiles so wide when he feels Chanyeol’s lips at the corner of his own and Jongdae sighs in bliss. The three share a kiss, pressing against the corners of each other’s mouths. They haven’t done this in so long...

“Can we,” Jongdae shifts and bites his lip, “Can you guys-”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Sehun grins, “We know what you want.”

Jongdae whimpers, turning around quickly so that he’s on his hands and knees. He’s dreamt of this for a while, sometimes while he was working on his paper, because university be damned. Jongdae sticks his ass up in the air and Chanyeol’s mouth starts to water at the sight of the perky ass he loves so much (other than Sehun’s of course). Sehun licks his lips and grabs Jongdae’s ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole for them both. Chanyeol swallows hard, leaning in to place a wet kiss against one of the cheeks. Sehun mimics the action, kissing open-mouthed over the swell of Jongdae’s ass so he can hear Jongdae’s gasps.

“Please.” Jongdae whines, “Please-”

Chanyeol’s tongue swipes over Jongdae’s rim, making Jongdae’s legs tremble and his heartrate speed up frantically. Sehun joins in, swiping his tongue over Jongdae’s hole before dipping it past the rim and moaning when he does. Jongdae’s arms go weak as Sehun and Chanyeol take turns licking into his ass and his face drops against the pillows as he whines and moans. This is all he’s wanted for so, so long.

“Ch-Chanyeol, your tongue, please-” Jongdae croaks as he reaches behind himself to spread his own cheeks for him.

“Naughty.” Chanyeol murmurs cheekily as he takes over.

His tongue breaches Jongdae’s puckered hole in one fluid motion and he licks inside of him as deep as he can, which makes Jongdae whimper and his hips jerk. Sehun groans softly as he moves to the other side of Jongdae, rather enjoying the sight of Chanyeol tongue fucking their small boyfriend. It’s so hot, so, so hot.

Sehun bites his lip as he reaches around to touch Jongdae’s cock, thumbing at the slit and drawing pre-come from his dick. Jongdae gasps, pushes back against Chanyeol’s face and then fucks forward into Sehun’s hand at the sudden sensation. Sehun swallows hard and tightens his fist around Jongdae’s cock, letting him fuck into it while Chanyeol begins to press his fingers inside Jongdae’s ass.

“You’re so good, hyung.” Sehun praises, digging his nail into the slit of Jongdae’s cock again, “So good.”

Jongdae whines, fucking into Sehun’s hand faster, “Y-Yes! I’m good, I’m so good!”

“You did so well, hyung.” Sehun coos, “Did so well on your paper. You deserve so much.” he whispers, reaching down to fondle Jongdae’s balls.

“Yes!” Jongdae cries out into his pillow and Sehun can feel that Jongdae is about to reach his orgasm, except he doesn’t quite get there.

“S-Sehunnie,” Jongdae gasps out in shock when Sehun tightens his fist at the base of his cock, depriving Jongdae of his orgasm.

Chanyeol sits back on his knees, wipes his mouth and smiles, “Dae, you’re such a good boy.”

Jongdae lets out a choked sob as he turns over on his back, “Please, touch me.” he whines - he’s too pent up for this teasing shit.

Sehun grins, picking up the lube from the side of the bed, “I would love to touch you, hyung.” he says, popping open the cap and dripping lube all over his hands, spreading a copious amount over his fingers.

“Yes, please.” Jongdae begs, licking his lips at the sight of Sehun’s long, thin fingers dripping in clear liquid lube, “I want you to touch me.” he pleads.

Sehun spreads Jongdae’s thighs before prodding at his entrance, curious fingertips circling around Jongdae’s rim. His first finger slips in easily, feeling inside of his hyung before he adds a second finger in order to scissor him open. Jongdae’s body is flushed a shade of pink and he’s got beads of sweat forming along his hairline as he gasps at the intrusion. Chanyeol thinks he looks beautiful and he can’t keep his hands to himself, doesn’t want to keep his hands to himself.

Chanyeol leans over Jongdae and kisses his chest, licks along his collar bones and sucks bruises on his skin. Jongdae gasps, jerks his hips and tries to fuck himself down onto Sehun’s thin fingers as best he can. Chanyeol chuckles, swirling his tongue suddenly around one of Jongdae’s nipples while twisting the other, much to Jongdae’s surprise. So Chanyeol does it again, sucking the perky nub until Jongdae’s fingers are twisting into his hair and pulling. Chanyeol groans and sucks another bruise against Jongdae’s chest to muffle his moaning.

Jongdae’s toes curl into the sheets and his back arches off the bed as he cries out in pleasure, a gasp resounding in the room. Seuhn’s fingers are buried in his ass, pumping in and out slowly. Every now and then, he brushes against Jongdae’s prostate and the stimulation, or lack thereof, is driving Jongdae crazy. The smallest touch against his prostate sends him into a wreck of shivers and cries for more, please more.

“Please, please!” Jongdae begs as tears pool in the corners of his eyes, “Sehun, please!”

“Please what, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, sitting up and brushing his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, “Tell us what you want so we can give it to you.”

Jongdae’s voice cracks in frustration when he can’t fuck down onto Sehun’s fingers, just because Chanyeol’s big hand is splayed over one hip and Sehun’s is pushing against the other. His cock is resting against his belly and it’s so hard that it almost hurts. He wants, he _wants_ -

“I- I want-” Jongdae gasps when Sehun’s fingers jab against his prostate and his back arches again, “Want to come!” he cries.

Chanyeol hums and leans down to kiss Jongdae before his thumb swipes against the head of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae lets out a choked scream of pleasure as Chanyeol squeezes the tip of his cock in the loose ring of his fist. Sehun watches with half-lidded eyes at how Jongdae tries to thrust into Chanyeol’s fist, but he can’t, because Sehun’s hand is still holding him down.

“Pretty.” Sehun breathes, suddenly thrusting his two fingers faster inside of Jongdae, “Pretty hyung.”

“He is pretty,” Chanyeol agrees, tightening his fist around Jongdae’s cock and stroking him quick and dirty the way that makes Jongdae tremble, “So pretty.”

Moans echo off the walls of the room as Jongdae approaches his orgasm again. Sehun’s fingers are hitting his prostate on every thrust in now and Chanyeol’s warm, lube-slicked hand is coaxing his orgasm out of him so quickly. He’s going to come, he’s really going to come this time and it’s going to feel so, so good. His back arches, his jaw falls slack, his body is shaking and-

“Why!?” Jongdae whines as Sehun and Chanyeol remove their hands from him again. His body slumps against the bed as his third potential orgasm slips away from him.

Chanyeol grins devilishly all of a sudden, an idea sparking when he eyes the wine bottle that Sehun has left on the table. Sehun seems to follow his gaze and understands that Chanyeol wants it, so he leans over and grabs it himself. Jongdae blinks in confusion, watching curiously and wondering why the fuck they’re picking up the wine bottle and not dealing with the problem that they’ve created between his legs.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae whines with a pout as he sits up.

“Are you thirsty, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, accepting the wine bottle from Sehun.

Jongdae groans and looks down at his dick pointedly, “Yeah, a little bit.” he exclaims in frustration.

Sehun chuckles and runs his hands up and down Jongdae’s thighs, “Are you, hyung?”

Chanyeol takes a sip of the wine, his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and Jongdae licks his lips at the tantalizing show. Sehun bites his lip and leans in as Chanyeol takes another swig of the wine. Chanyeol seems to catch the hint as Sehun stares at his lips so he reaches out and pulls him into a kiss, sharing the wine between them. The dry, red liquid spills between them as they share a messy passionate kiss that makes Jongdae whine in frustration. He wants kisses too, he wants wine too, he wants them too.

When Chanyeol pulls away, he smiles fondly at Sehun and the state he’s in before he finally turns his attention to Jongdae, “I’m sorry, Dae, did you want some?” he asks, swinging the bottle carefully.

Jongdae nods eagerly so Chanyeol presses the lip of the wine bottle against Jongdae’s lips and tips it back. It’s sort of obscene how Jongdae drinks up the wine even as it spills down his chin, his neck, and his chest. As Jongdae’s lips pop off of the bottle, he licks around the edge of it with his eye closed in an attempt to get every last drop. Sehun moans softly at the sight, reaching down to stroke himself, because there’s a dirty thought pervading his mind at the the show Jongdae is putting on.

Chanyeol chuckles darkly and tilts the bottle again, pouring the remaining contents of the wine over Jongdae. He watches as the red liquid drips temptingly over his skin, down his torso and to his abdomen. Jongdae gasps, shocked by the sudden sensation and the fact that Chanyeol just poured wine all over his body, but the shock is immediately dissolved when Chanyeol starts to drink up the wine pooling at his collar bones and his tummy. Sehun joins in, sucking wine from his skin and swirling his tongue through the pre-come on his abdomen where the tip of Jongdae’s cock is resting.

“Fuck,” Jongdae gasps, “Fuck, Chanyeol, just fuck me already.” he groans and then looks at Sehun, “You too, Sehunnie. I want you both.”

Sehun smiles wide, “Your wish is our command, hyung.”

“Up, up.” Chanyeol encourages Jongdae, shifting so that he’s got his back against the headboard instead of Jongdae.

Jongdae scrambles out of the way, falling right into Sehun’s arms, but that doesn’t phase him and he indulges Sehun in a sloppy kiss, tasting wine and sex on his tongue. Chanyeol laughs deep in his throat, reaching out for the lube sitting at his side. He uncaps the bottle and uses a generous amount to coat his cock. The clicking of the cap makes Jongdae jolt as he turns around to look at Chanyeol who appears to be more than ready to fuck him.

“Come here.” Chanyeol coos, “I’m ready for you.”

“Are you?” Jongdae grins and crawls his way to Chanyeol, sitting on his lap, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he sighs as he spreads his ass cheeks to tease the tip of Chanyeol’s dick with his puckered hole.

Chanyeol throws his head back and groans, “Yes, Dae, come on.”

Jongdae chuckles as he lets himself ease down onto Chanyeol’s thick cock, but he quickly chokes off into a moan as he sinks down his length. Chanyeol always fills him up so nice and Jongdae barely waits for himself to adjust before he starts to fuck down on him, his cock bouncing as he does. Tears spring to his eyes from the breach, but that doesn’t stop him from fucking himself on Chanyeol. He’s waited too long for this.

Sehun moans as he watches the way Jongdae’s ass takes Chanyeol’s dick so very well, but he wants to fuck Jongdae too. He leans in, kisses along Jongdae’s shoulder and up his neck, sucking on his skin and licking long stripes up his neck, tasting sticky wine and salty sweat. His hands find the lube on the bed so he can cover himself in the substance and his fingers too in order to prepare him. He wants to fuck Jongdae, to love Jongdae so good, not hurt him.

Jongdae gasps and halts all movements when Sehun’s fingers prod at his entrance where Chanyeol’s dick fits snuggly. Chanyeol groans and bites his lip as Sehun wiggles two fingers in against his cock. It’s so tight inside of Jongdae, but Sehun knows that he can take him in, they’ve done this before.

“Is this okay?” Sehun whispers in his ear, his movements are much more hesitant than Chanyeol’s, far more calculated and careful where Chanyeol likes it rough and raw.

“Yes, Sehunnie,” Jongdae croaks, “Come on, you know I can take it.” he bites out and Sehun smiles softly, kissing Jongdae’s cheek as he adds a third and fourth finger, albeit slowly.

Chanyeol smiles too, leans in to capture Jongdae lips in a long kiss while Jongdae adjusts around Sehun’s fingers in addition to Chanyeol’s cock. It takes some time for Sehun to feel comfortable enough, when he knows that Jongdae is ready, before he removes his fingers and begins to replace them with his dick. Jongdae whines as Sehun nudges his cockhead in against Chanyeol’s cock, pushing past Jongdae’s rim and inside of him.

It’s warm and tight inside of Jongdae, it makes both Sehun and Chanyeol groan from the overstimulation, but Jongdae wants this. They want this. They want to do this together, all three of them the way that they always have and always will. So Jongdae starts them off, by fucking down and screaming in pleasure at the feeling of two cocks filling him up so damn good.

“Oh, fuck, you take us so well.” Chanyeol praises, thrusting inside of Jongdae at the same moment he fucks down.

Sehun cries out, throwing his head back, “F-Fuck! Jongdae, you’re so good!” he gasps, trying to match Chanyeol’s thrusting, but he’s a little slower to start.

“I’m good,” Jongdae agrees, babbling incoherently as Chanyeol and Sehun finally find the right rhythm and take turns jabbing into his prostate, making his cock jerk.

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol cries, fucking in harder, faster, with his eyes shut tight, because he hasn’t felt like this in so long.

Sehun shudders, his hips moving sporadically as he thrusts up into the warmth of Jongdae’s tightness, “I’m gonna come.” he gasps out breathlessly, “Gonna fill you.”

“C-Can I come?” Jongdae begs desperately, “Please, can I come too?” he cries as he fucks down onto them both.

Chanyeol grunts and presses bruises into Jongdae’s hips, “Come.” he groans out, “Come for us Jongdae. Be good and come.”

Jongdae throws his head back against Sehun’s shoulder and cries, tears streaming down his face as he finally, finally comes. The intensity of his orgasm makes his body shake and his ass spasm around the two cocks inside of him. White ropes of come cover his stomach and Chanyeol’s as he shakes through the entire ordeal, warmth filling his body and tingles of euphoria spreading through every nerve ending inside him. This is all he’s wanted for so long.

Sehun gasps out at the way Jongdae’s ass squeezes around him and he comes as he slumps forward to wrap his arms tight around Jongdae’s waist. He rides out his orgasm, fucking into Jongdae as come spills from Jongdae’s ass and over his cock. Sehun’s moans are muffled in Jongdae shoulder where he presses kisses that are more like desperate, shaking pants for air.

The sensation makes Chanyeol groan loudly and he fucks into Jongdae with Sehun’s dick still pressed against his own. It takes him a moment longer to come, but when he looks up and finds that Sehun and Jongdae are staring at him with lust-filled eyes and jaws fallen slack, his orgasm takes him by surprise. Chanyeol gasps and throws his head back against the headboard with a long drawn-out moan, his cock jerking inside of Jongdae as he comes.

The three are left gasping for air when they pull away from each other. Jongdae cries softly as Chanyeol and Sehun remove themselves from him and there’s a dull throbbing where he’s sure he’ll feel pain in the morning. That doesn’t matter much now as Jongdae collapses between them, feeling sated and overly sticky. His hair is matted to his forehead, come is leaking out of his ass, but he’s otherwise filled with warmth in his chest.

Chanyeol and Sehun share smiles before they both lean in to kiss Jongdae on the mouth until they’re all giggling into each other. This was certainly worth the wait.

“I can’t believe you dumped the wine on me.” Jongdae sighs as he curls into Chanyeol, “We just bathed.”

Sehun snickers as Chanyeol’s face flushes a deep shade of red, “It was hot though.” he mumbles, reaching out to trail fingertips down Sehun’s side.

“It was hot.” Sehun agrees, snuggling closer to Jongdae, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Yes, but now we need a shower.” Jongdae whines, looking over his shoulder at Sehun, “I feel so gross.”

“A shower?” Chanyeol asks, piping up suddenly, “Should we take a shower together?”

Jongdae laughs, “Should we?”

Sehun smiles against Jongdae’s shoulder, “All three of us? Can we?”

“Of course.” Jongdae grins, “My studies were fun, but now I want to study you two.”

Chanyeol giggles at the implication before they squeeze themselves into their standup shower of their ensuite. When they finally finish, soft three-way kisses are shared until they tumble back into their bed, under freshly washed covers so they can enjoy their night together. They fall asleep in a comfortable tangle of limbs as they share hushed words of their love.

***

When Jongdae wakes up in the morning between Sehun and Chanyeol, both boys have their arms thrown around his waist, holding him close. He sighs happily when Chanyeol presses a kiss against his forehead and Sehun snuggles in closer, whining in his sleep. For once, Jongdae has no obligations other than spending the entire day in bed with his boyfriends. He settles back in for the morning with a yawn and closes his eyes in bliss.

“I love you both.” he mumbles as he dozes off again.

Chanyeol chuckles and Sehun smiles in his sleep.

This is exactly where they want to be.


End file.
